This invention relates to steam generators for nuclear power plants and more particularly to a steam generator having a blowdown pipe disposed in the central portion of the hot leg adjacent the tube sheet.
Steam generators having U-shaped tube bundles and preheaters have experienced failures in the tubes adjacent the tube sheet due to the buildup of solids which form a sludge that enhances the possibility of tube leakage.